


The Third

by hermesmaximoff



Series: Lifetimes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesmaximoff/pseuds/hermesmaximoff
Summary: The fates are finally in your favor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: Lifetimes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576096
Kudos: 2





	The Third

**Author's Note:**

> warnings; angst

**Brooklyn, NY, 1931**

_You need to go out more._

_You can't be single forever. _

That's what Rebecca kept telling you, pushing you more and more to try and find someone, even if they weren't your soulmate. You didn't want anyone but your soulmate. How could you when you've known him for so long? It wasn't until you'd stayed over for dinner was it when she enlisted the help of her older brother.

"I know just the guy, doll, you'll love him." _I doubt it. _

That's how you ended up in your current situation, sitting in a dancing hall on a Saturday night. Waiting for your best friend's brother and your blind date. The dancing hall was crowded and you weren't even sure they'd be able to find you. Did you want to be found though? If it wasn't your soulmate, what was the point? All you wanted was him. The thought of losing him be damned, you'd gone too many lifetimes without him. You were starting to feel the withdrawals you'd learned about on your travels and you weren't sure you could put up with it for much longer.

The shouting of your name from across the dance hall broke your train of thought. Brown hair and the signature blue eyes of Rebecca's brother caught your sight. he pushed his way through the crowd, arms open to hug you once he was close enough. 

You hopped down from the chair and wrapped your arms around him and took a step back, "Alright, who's the fella ya picked out for me." 

"Straight to the point, ain't ya doll?"

"You know it, Barnes." He laughed and patted the shoulder of the man standing beside him. You finally looked to him and gasped, tears beginning to well in your eyes. 

Blue eyes, blonde hair, and a nervous smile. 

"Hi, I'm Steve, pleasure to meet you," You didn't say anything and you could tell he was becoming more nervous. You continued to stare, both men eyeing you curiously. 

"Doll? You gonna say anything?" You looked to Bucky, seeing the worry on his face.

You looked to Steve again, smiling brightly, "Trust me, Steve, the pleasure is all mine."

From there the rest was history. You stuck by Steve as much as you could, hoping to make up for the lost time. Time he never knew he lost, time only you knew was gone. There was no way to tell when your luck would run out and you would no longer be able to be in his life. 

After a year you married, happier than you ever could be. Only a couple of months after, Bucky learned he was shipping out. Naturally, you were upset as you'd grown close to Bucky over time. Bucky wanted to go out the night before shipping. So, you all went out, heading to the Stark expo. 

While watching Howard Stark attempt to get the car to fly, out of the corner of your eye you noticed your husband sneaking off. You waited a couple of seconds before following after him. He was standing at the poster meant to allow people to see themselves as soldiers. You watched from several feet away, knowing he wanted to be able to fight more than anything. 

Waiting a couple of more seconds, you walked over to him, arms wrapping around his waist once you got close enough. His cheeks began to turn pink and you couldn't help but giggle slightly. He'd always been shy when it came to showing affection in public, but you couldn't help but be near him. 

His hands came to rest over yours, starting to sway side to side softly. Neither of you made an effort to move, no words being exchanged. Bucky found the two of you eventually, saying his goodbyes before running off to take his date dancing. You and Steve decided to go home. 

It was only six months after Bucky leaving when Steve left too. Experimented on and looking like the brick wall you'd known him as you had in England all those lifetimes ago. 

Word came that Steve, now dubbed Captain America, rescued Bucky and the rest of his unit. It didn't come as a surprise to you, yet you couldn't be more proud. 

It also didn't come as a surprise when you learned he'd crashed a plane into the Atlantic. You still found yourself crying for months and unable to get over his death. Howard promised to find him, but you knew you'd see him again no matter what.


End file.
